


Midnight surprise

by Christy651



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy651/pseuds/Christy651
Summary: He worked late, and usually did not wake me, but tonight was another story





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My darling Teddy Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+darling+Teddy+Bear).



"Nikita" I hear someone whisper in my ear. Maybe I was imagining myself, but the heat radiating from his body, and his rough deep voice convinced me otherwise. "Nikita wake up" his voice was low, an almost inaudible whisper. Oh I loved when he whispered my name. Mark. I felt a trail of soft kisses make their way down my neck, over that sensitive and sweet spot right above my collarbone. 

"Mark what are you......" I whimper, but his mouth worked its way down my chest. I writhed but realised my hands were pinned above my head.  
I gave a soft moan when I felt his hot mouth and gently stubble tickle my chest. I loved it when he didnt shave. At least for a couple of days. 

He paused long enough for me to realise I was in deep trouble. Slowly he kissed over my breasts, still covered by my nightgown. That didnt hide my rockhard nipples, and soon he caught one gently between his teeth. I felt a surge run down my spine burning a path all the way down to my core. It got me so whet when he played with my nipples. It got me so close to orgasm but never really pushed me over. I felt his hot tongue through the thin fabric of the gown, circling my nipple. 

I arched my back biting my lip in an attemt not to give him the satisfaction of a moan. That didnt work. He looked up at me, his brown eyes were darker, his black hair messy after the long day, and his strong features just.... his heart caught me before his looks did, but fuck he was handsome. The look in his eyes made me quiver. 

He smirked brushing his lips over my hardened tips.  
By now my panties are surely soaked through. I squeezed my thighs toghether and felt the wetness between them. 

Gently he let go of my wrists, and hiked up my nightgown, kissing down my tummy. I giggles cause his stubble kept tickling me. He smiles kissing softly over my hip bones, knowing, if he went lower he would find me completely naked. 

His hands wrapped around my thighs gently spreading my legs. The sight I loved the most, was his hungry eyes gazing up at me from below. That made my weak as hell. " what do you want my star" his voice husky. I felt his warm breath on my inner thigh and uttered a moan, "Mark please, please teddy bear I... " my words got caught in my throat when he kissed down my thighs. 

" mmmmmmmm, star?" 

His stubble tickled my thighs and I felt my inner walls tighten. He knew me so well.. he kissed gently over my pussy, blowing hot air over it. I trembled . 

By now I was a writhing hot mes, barely able to breath or speak. Let alone think. All I could think about were his lips, his tongue... his hands... 

" your not answering me star" 

He trailed his tongue between my lips, parting them, and stopped just before he met my wet core. I wanted him there.... 

" please teddy bear... please " I never begged but I needed him.... his existance.

He smiled and gently licked over the hood of my clit. Oh right there... I wanted to feel that so badly. 

He only used his tongue, circling my clit, teasing it witht the tip of his tongue, then licking all the way down my slit, and back up. His hands were on my hips pinning them down. 

I never could lay still when he went down on me. I always circled my hips in sync with his tongue. But not tonight. He held me down. One of his hands left my hips, and I felt him trail his fingers up my thigh. 

I held my breath.... 

" breathe my star" his husky voice urged me.

I inhaled, and felt his fingers slip into my tight core. His hands were so much bigger than mine, doing things mine never could. 

His fingers moved within me, and his tongue on my clit.... I just couldn't concentrate anymore... 

His fingers stretched me, filling me up, reaching into a deep sweet spot within me, not even I could find. I felt my walls tighten around his fingers. My clit started tingling, and I felt my body quiver. 

" cum for me, star" 

And I did. I can so hard around his fingers. My whole body shook, falling into a bottomless pit of pleasure. Behind closed lids I saw brilliant colours. Some I dont think even exist. I heard his moans mingle with mine. His deep grunts made me cum harder. And his tongue never stop toying my clit. 

I was shaking, breaking apart under his eyes. 

I felt my bodoy stiffen, then he kissed my thigh and I felt my whole body release tension and relax. 

He came up kissing me deeply, never pulling away. And I felt a smile creep up on his face, and I started laughing. 

His eyes met mine, and they were soft again. His features not as dominant as they were earlies. His eyes smiles and enveloped me in an embrace. 

" I am crazy about you, my lucky star" 

I felt his arms around my waist and his breath against my neck . Sleep tip toeing closer. 

" and I am crazy about you my teddy bear.


End file.
